GPS technology utilizes a constellation of orbiting satellites that transmit data to GPS receivers on earth. The GPS receivers use the data received from three or more satellites to determine location, speed, direction, and time. The GPS data transmitted by the GPS satellites includes atomic clock and satellite ephemeris data that is important to the accurate determination of the position and other navigational information corresponding to a GPS receiver that may be incorporated into any number of types of user equipment. However, this data, as well other data transmitted by the GPS satellites, is subject to various types of errors that can affect the precise determination of the position of a GPS receiver as well as any other navigation solution. As a result, the atomic clock and ephemeris data is estimated and uploaded to the GPS satellite approximately once per day. This correction data is used to compensate for the errors in the GPS data sent to the GPS receivers on the ground.
A disadvantage of relying on these daily uploads is that the errors inherent in the broadcast message from the GPS satellites grows proportional to the time from the latest upload and include a residual component relative to the ability of the GPS control segment on the ground to estimate these uploaded parameters. The latency associated with the clock and ephemeris estimates generated by the GPS control segment is created due in part to telemetry, tracking, and control (TTC) aspects of the GPS. For example, the TTC aspects of the GPS are characterized by a limited number of ground antennas, TTC bandwidth limitations, large upload data size requirements for any potential autonomous operations, and limitations associated with human control of the TTC system.
There are several techniques currently employed to minimize the errors associated with the GPS data transmitted from the GPS satellite constellation. However, these systems do not provide adequate correction data with adequate frequency to user equipment around the world. As a result, user equipment remains subjected to errors in the GPS data to an extent that prevents accurate and precise calculation of navigation solutions.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.